


伐沙

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 薪 [1]
Category: The Top Secret, 最高機密, 秘密 - Fandom, 秘密 | Himitsu | The Top Secret (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Maki - Relationship, mob/Tsuyoshi Maki
Series: 薪 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135604
Kudos: 2





	伐沙

在国中时候，我喜欢把鱼放在碗里埋葬。在我并不显瘦削的身子里，那样沉重的眼睛将我的发顶盯得发怵。我站在我极小的房间里，闻着久不打扫的味道，其实已经鼻子堵塞，眼睛也变得疲惫起来。我躺在床上，过不了一会就会感到疼痛，但当我站在健身器材的阴影里，我便不和人说话了，学校里，班上那些看起来好相处的人都在远离我，可在有人主动和我交流时，我便得意忘形起来，说了好多会后悔的话。

我把自己眼见的都炫耀，我编造的东西，我都清楚的不得了。我站在大门里，甚至为自己家里添置了些好物件感到自豪，我看到相貌平平的父母，规整的工作，甚至是无法鼓起勇气逃离的学院生活。我在包里看到那些现金，就有取出来撕碎的冲动，这样的我，又完全变了人样，每逢节日拜访的时候，总会成为人言间打趣的对象。就算给我好些的面容，也不会有什么改变吧，我看着镜子里那张长满粉刺的脸，却做出一个生动的表情来。我的高个子，更像是在云间穿透似得，空荡荡踩了高跷。

我讨厌着星期四，那样的巴士总显得拥挤。我的书包，它们塞满了没用的东西，导致在空挡间都成了拒绝意味的壁垒。我的头顶忍受着太阳的灼热，眼睛附近又被冷气侵蚀了。到了站台，又不免想着，今天要不就不要去了，却又因为饿着肚子，快快走了。春天到了，杨树开出了虫子状的花和叶子，我不想把他们分清，只当是一种，给自己一种模糊微妙的错觉，我享受如此畅享，有丰富多活动的我，在心里逐渐变成国王似的人物，得意至极间，便什么也不拒绝了。我用我那少的可怜的零花钱，在校队比赛的时候充当灵魂人物，买了补助品，又跑上前去给运动员递毛巾，擦汗。我当时觉得自己聪明极了，甚至觉得光线都朝我这边打来，我长成了无比英俊的演员。但我把钱交给朝我求助的年轻男人的时候，我却从不会拒绝别人，我看着他穿着黑色的西装，八字眉的脸上有一双潮湿的眼睛，我有好多打算，我给了他一千日元，想等来一句感谢，却换来急促的逃跑声。他是个骗子，路过的男孩这么说，我却红了耳朵，用我知道，那是假钱哄骗过去。我扯着嘴角，露出一个奸计得逞的笑容，男孩却长得小小的，瘦到不行，用那双眼睛看着我。悔恨与愤懑从我的手指里窜出来，我揪住他的领子，想威胁他去死。他那样梳的整齐的头发，又变得有些蓬松了。我把他的衣服弄乱了，他却一副茫然的样子，似是完全没有料到这样的举动，主动权回到了我的手里，我朝他大吼着，我看着他的脸，盯着他的恐惧，他像一个冷冰冰的娃娃。我看着他伸出手握住我的手腕，我被冰的一激灵，他就垂下眼睛，狠狠踩上我的脚。

周围人对他的评价有很多，在我没有意识期间，便已经略知一二，但听来也总归是头脑和成绩，这恰好是我所鄙视的。不，从未如此，我无比羡慕擅长学习的人，那是他们的特异才能，不过我不能就此承认罢了。我在每一场考试来临前，觉得自己头发上凝结了做饭的油脂，但那是我恶心泛起的，我就要把它们吐出，找到人去狠狠厌恶。薪正好是这样的人，我时常在午休期间碰到他，他看起来很怕热，总是站在冷气十足的走廊里。我碰到他，却又装作什么都没看到的样子，他路过的眼睛看到了我，我便伸出手去，拦住他，想要剥夺别人的目光。他的传闻比我丰富，比我脑袋聪明，但他的瘦弱身体，总显出一种脆弱来。大家总是评价他沉默寡言的薪，脑子坏掉的薪，甚至于女生间长相可爱的薪，我无法知道他是否擅长社交，却在他回家路上的匆忙间，找到秘密的存在。我觉得薪不是上面的任何评价，只是漂亮而已。漂亮的人应该像母亲喜欢的人偶，摆放在橱柜上，不会因为国文填词作业错误就沮丧半天。在我和母亲声嘶力竭的吵架间，我看到我桌子上的漫画书被丢到地上，裂了好大的口子，但上面的人笑得好开心，你为什么能笑那么开心，我所珍视的那样的书籍，被好好摆放，却残酷的掉到地上，露出一副嘲笑我的表情来。我看着薪的脸，又从他没有表情的脸上，看到了类似的情景。他长得不像日本人，大概是什么偷跑来的吧，在课后讨论女生的话题里，他又穿插了进来。但理所应当的，没有任何人提出异议，说喂喂薪是男孩子吧，这样真的好吗，大家都没有，他的美貌有目共睹，甚至叫人想起流行杂志上禁忌的关系。那个时候我们想方设法留着长头发，染一些土黄色的，甚至黑紫色，耳机里插着摇滚。没几个能听懂，在课上漏音的耳机也会被夏天的虫子吃掉的。但是薪不一样，他青涩的像装烟的铁盒，却叫我们在倒影里不断审视自己扭曲的脸，他漂亮的脸不会变形，甚至站在一个很高的地方，忽视着我的动态。我想要挣扎，他却从未控制，或者我想控制他，在他身边打了无数个结，他却拍拍衣服，站起身来。他的眼神犀利，尖锐，在那样的琥珀里，我看到了被凝固的昆虫的尸体。因为外边被包裹的缘故，连丑陋的嘴脸也变得怜爱起来。从那时起，我觉得他熟透了，他是一颗腐烂的苹果，在阳光下会奄奄一息，可心机的要藏在花朵间，告诉别人我还新鲜呢，你要过来吗。

在修学旅行的时候，我们去了一个叫TASAKU的地方，班导叫它物岛，薪就站在石头面前看蚂蚁。我走过去，蹲下去看着薪，把他当做一个娃娃，总之不是人的生物。他也不觉得被冒犯，像小动物一样，只是被我吓到了。他迟钝的情绪和迟来的表情都将他延后的动态变得陌生，我喜欢他那张死气沉沉的脸，看着他小巧的身子，和穿着短裤露出像球型关节的膝盖。晚上，我们在沙滩上烧烤，在月亮前面烧出一条很长的路，我说我家住在一个林子里，暑假的时候和生物学家爸爸在帐篷里拼凑昆虫，我说我敢摸蛇的信子，并大方的展示出自己的伤疤。周围叫好一片，甚至还打闹起来，我听到女孩偶尔评价的好帅，好成熟和一些不太要好的言论，我不想管那些，在团队里的人气正如我所争取的，要取舍也要从大道理间得到。我千方百计的想讨好薪，扯着他的手腕摸我的伤疤，他看着我那条细的像蛇的黑色疤痕，伸出手去，又俯下身子去闻。这个时候，我觉得连他的呼吸都是冷的要命的，他就是那个缠在我身上的蛇，明目张胆的接受我的邀请，然后把我的伤口划开，把我的心脏划开，他说不好吃，他说你只是摔着了吧，我捂住了他的嘴，还掐住他的脖子，他被我弄的只得发出呜呜的声音，男孩子们，那些支援我的人，我从他们的眼中看到了好多，在烧烤的烟熏气下，那些年少的脸庞，突然就变得清晰，复杂起来。他们大笑着，一边聊天一边说，麻生啊，不要欺负小孩子，麻生啊，那可是女孩子，麻生，你不怕他强壮的爸爸来吗？我一边笑着一边捂住他的嘴，把他按在沙滩上。我看着他那张有些惊慌的脸，他红的发白的嘴唇和那粘上我指痕的脖子，我觉得我可以把他掐死，然后挖个坑把他塞进去，看他那双漂亮冰冷的眼睛像鱼一样，被扼杀在温暖的地方。这些地方很好，但终究和他无关，我想给他这种痛感，我没有什么理由，我把他的脑袋按在水里，他的手压根没有挣扎，我觉得他很疲惫，但那样的眼神，为什么要疲惫呢。

他鼓动的精神气把自己吹散了，身为高中生的薪和国中那个对我直白言语的薪不同，他这个不常见的姓氏，为他赢得了好多目光。我不再惧怕聚光，只是觉得，想要克服，就要去恐惧。我想让他克服与我的障碍，说不清想要接近还是想要扼杀，他从水里爬出来的时候，鼻子和手心都是红的，眼睛周围生了大病，这样的薪，更适合被塞到毯子里。我想抱住他，被他躲开了，我就把毛巾丢到他头上，笑着说了一句不要开不起玩笑啊，他转头看了我一眼，我和他对视，要看那脸上骂人的话，他却一副烧糊涂的样子，他总是这样，他快步离开了。我从未觉得薪像女孩，他的性别和他的本身没有任何关联，我看着他这样奇异的存在，甚至是无法生长的身高，那种一掐就要留痕迹的皮肤特质，这都不像传统意义上要拥有的。但我们，或者说所有见过他的人，在看他的一瞬间，还是会被他吸引。我从他的脸上看不出他的年纪，却也能明显的觉得被他看穿了。他从不会装作人畜无害，他从来都是危险且有威胁力的。那天我站在沙滩上怕的发抖，我害怕薪去告诉老师，又害怕他会出意外，去轻生。我先提前找到了师导，说薪的心情不太好，我不知道他开不起玩笑，我尽力抹白我的行为，对面也提出说要不去房间道个歉吧。他的外表那样，原来连内心也这么脆弱吗，我说也许吧，相由心生就是这么说的吧，师导哈哈大笑，说男生长成那样，也带来不好的影响呢，不过会很受欢迎吧。我说对吧，上天给的就是好，我们说笑着敲了薪的房门，却怎么也听不到响。师导因为有事先走了，我又敲了几下，才去前台要了门卡。房间里是黑的，但窗帘没拉，我看着薪躺在床上，浴室却传来声响，我以为我遇到了两个薪，想去触碰他，却见他蒙着眼睛，缩进被子里。

我摸到他额头的温度，朝着浴室里喊说你室友晕倒了，里面没有人说话，我走过去，就见浴缸慢慢放水，但都是冰凉的。过了一会，薪咳嗽起来，问我是不是下雨了，我说下了好大的雨，马上就把你淹没了，他也没有解开蒙住眼睛的布条，我看着他嘴唇的弧度，又见他说好，又要睡过去。我问他，你知道我是谁吗，他过了好一会才说话，他说话又好慢，觉得要把所有的力气抽干了。我把他放在床上，叫他睡觉，蹲在地上抽烟。我已经过了被烟呛到的年纪，我也想体验很多成为大人的感觉，可我在烟雾间看着薪，突然明白这个岛的名字。我见烟雾缠绕他的头发，把他的身上染上不熟的气息，看他睡得好沉，却随时睁开眼睛，看他紧皱的眉头，像我按灭烟头的皱褶。我走过去用手碰碰他，盖住他的眼睛。

后来外面真下雨了，我把窗子打开，会飞进来好多虫子。薪会叫我把窗户关上，但我没有，我说还是我比较招虫子一点。我看着薪那有点生气的脸，又觉得好玩起来，说你会害怕痒吗，他就躺在沙发上，把腿蜷起来，抱着抱枕睡着了。我怀疑他上辈子是工作狂，才会嗜睡到这个程度，我说这是你最爱的下雨天，没有点精神吗，他说下雨天就是为了睡着的，然后请假跑去植物园研究被雷劈开的树。回来的时候他又全身湿透了，缩在床上打喷嚏，我摸他额头，冰毛巾给他放，他从来不感谢我，我怀疑他在盯着我长相粗劣的脸。他那样纤细的手，在我晒成褐色的手旁边，就像握着杯子。我总在和人对视的时候，生出如此想法，想亲吻，想吻一个厌恶的人，然后设想他们的反应，我会想的很愉快，也会想起在上学路上，捏着烟上下课的高年级生，我觉得他们有些酷有有些装，我会斜着眼看，不敢把头扭过去。但薪，站在我身边的薪，甚至是躺在床上，睡不着觉的薪，我偷偷的看上一下，就觉得晶体被灼烧，害怕使我挥舞着镰刀，掐住他的脖子。他又显得那样安静，像早已被我掐死一样躺着，让我去吻他。

回程的时候，我换了他旁边的位置，他在车上看书，不一会又睡过去，把脑袋磕在窗户上。我看到前排有人在偷笑，在零食味的车厢里，我伸出手去掐薪的脸。他很快醒了，我看他的下睫毛，不由得说了一句好长，薪你真的很像女孩子耶。他大概是听多了，最后反倒是我脸红了，我吞吞吐吐的道歉，又勾着旁边人的脖子讲起我爸爸的冒险来。薪把窗帘拉住，阳光就一节一节的动在他的鼻子上，他终于痒的受不了，把头转到窗边去。

之后我又听说，薪住在东京市中心的宅子里，整栋房子只有他一个人，还听说他的父母与东大校长有关系，会直接升学保送。又关他的传言太多了，叫我变得有些急躁，我在高中毕业以后放弃了学业，去父亲的店里打工，辗转一些日子，又跑去快餐店当服务生。在中学时期困扰我的粉刺已经完全好了，高中毕业典礼上那个笑的很开的古铜色皮肤男孩，现在也变得壮实起来。我身边的女性多了起来，我那样愚蠢的吸引也愚蠢的吸引了愚蠢的人，我们聊得很投机，没过几天就确定了关系。再次见到薪是在游乐园的售票处，恭子喜欢草莓味的冰激凌，我就去买，等回来以后，恭子已经找地去乘凉了。在我拿手机找人的期间，有人说就在那里，你看到了吗，她在朝你发脾气。我有些忘记了，我感觉手上的冰激凌变得黏黏糊糊，化掉了一块，就伸手去接，我和薪的手碰到了一起，我看着他的瘦小身子，在微愣后大笑起来。我朝节子介绍了薪，薪却说今天还是小心点比较好，节子说你什么时候有这样可爱的朋友，我却说这不是朋友，只是中学时期凑巧认识。我看着他，又觉得他西装裤下面的脚踝瘦极了。晚饭过后我和恭子住进了酒店，这一觉我睡得很香，早上起来手机和钱包都不见了，我柔乱了头发跑到镜子前看自己左脸颊的唇印，茫然的站了几秒。午饭过后，我去警察局报了案，回来路上我遇到了薪，他却显得没那么冷静了，我看着他紧绷的脸，想伸出手去安慰他，他却叫我趴下，让我快跑。我的确什么都不知道，只好快步走开了，我觉得他很危险，以前我喜欢这样的气息，现在我惧怕他。人类面对未知只有两个反应，一个是顺从它，一个是杀死它。我感到自己变得萎靡，随着时间长成一块废铁，而仍保有十七岁美貌的薪，变成了我理想的送终人。我的时间被他停滞了，是他带领我这样，我回到家后久久无法平静，灌了很多酒，第二天我接到了留言电话和门铃声，在铁链后的缝隙里，我看到警察局银色的徽章。

恭子死了，在酒店的床下。我看着她被形容有些发青的尸体，脑子里却呈现出雨后湿润的树林。我握住了我的手，我见我的五指在不断摆动，我有完美的不在场证明，我总是如此被欺骗，如此倒霉。为了离开这个是非之地，为了让自己受伤的感情被填补，我开始写日记，甚至开始用手机拍摄电影，学习一些可以避开生活的东西。在我离开东京的第二周里，我被捕了，我戴上手铐，却拿着笔在桌子上挣扎。我写了一封长长的信，献给我亲爱的父母，但到最后，我请求警察给我机会，让我涂改收信人的名字。在拘留所，我见到了薪，我把信从心脏里拽出来，又说这些黑乎乎的都是我的字迹，我在一片白光里摸索他的名字，又说我知道你在盯着我，薪，你还是这么大胆。

我眼中的黑色，我见那条死去的鱼扑腾地落入海里，好沉的尾巴，将我的声音全部割裂了。那些摆设的，如同小人国的尾巴，在丛林里扫荡成一片湖泊。我把薪的脑袋按到水里，把他的脖子掐住，把他要说出的话都按回他的肚子，把他的眼睛变成我的装饰，把他的眼泪变成我审讯室的顶灯。我看着他，我疲惫的盯着他，我那干裂的嘴巴，只要稍微动动就会扯出咸的要命的液体，我想去吻他，又被好多好多人拽住。我被拖了回去，哪怕我伸出手去抓，稍微动着抓。我说我知道，我调查过你的所有，我才是最了解你的人，我站在你身后，薪，你可以听到吗。他好聪明，知道自己摆出一副无辜的样子，我就会原谅他，我把我的诊断书撕掉，说我只愿意意想，只愿意自我填补，你知道，第一视角就会出现这样的主观性，就会看到我的样子，就算这样你也要来看吗。

我的脑内过了恭子惊恐的脸，我看着她大张的嘴巴，吻上去，去舔抵她的牙齿。我看着照片里的薪，把她丢到了床下。我在床上睡的很足，我是一个成功的人，我却如此沮丧。我戴着口罩回到家中，丢了一份错误的工作，我又缩回我那个又小又臭的房间，我偷来且心情舒坦的玩具，我的摆设，我做的娃娃和一些篮球，但那些都消失了，我从未拥有过他们。我再走一段路就可以到外国，我下了我好大的车，被很多人欢迎，我恭喜他们每一个人，有了被我发觉的眼睛，薪却一脸冷酷的站在中间，说这就是杀人凶手。他没有那么说，我闭上眼睛，薪站在我眼前说的是，恭喜你，麻生雾岛，你获得了第一名，我欣喜若狂，把我的长信带过去，当礼花喝彩。我看见薪微笑的脸，看他变得好温柔，周围又好亮，我看着镜子里的我，又看到自己手上大到环绕手腕的戒指，我觉得我是幸福的。我对着薪说，我非常讨厌你，但我想把你埋在我身边，他不会在意的，我满意的说，你不会在意的。我见薪漂亮的脸烧的火红，火光从他的衣摆一路烧到头发，我看他在下落，就跪下去接住他，却升起来。我被大气打通，见薪像海岸线一样曲折起来，他那张不变的脸，生出斑斓的光点，被我吞食。巨大的热量将我包围，王冠变成了项链，他一路朝远，在沙石上捧起我的头颅，朝我亲吻。等我喊他，他便把水点燃，献上一束字迹模糊的白花。

FIN


End file.
